Summer Time (Sadness)
by Mustsuki
Summary: Mer turquoise, glace au citron, pieds en éventail, amour naissant, l'été est si idyllique que certains en oublieraient presque ce qu'est la vie de tout de les jours ; et lorsqu'Eijirou se retrouve perdu au milieu de la forêt il s'en vite compte. / DEFI ÉTÉ du forum francophone de MHA [jour 3: à la montagne] /
1. Jour 1

_Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi, ainsi que l'univers de My Hero Academia._

 _Un petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Je suis ravie d'arriver dans le fandom avec ce recueil ! En fait, c'est un recueil d'OS sur le thème de l'été organisé sur le forum francophone de My Hero Academia :). Chaque jour un thème, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant donc je me suis lancée. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_ _En ce qui concerne les OS, à priori ils ne se suivront pas (sauf exceptions mais dans ce cas là je préciserais), et je vais essayer d'exploiter le plus de personnages et de ships possibles, même si j'ai mes petites préférences c:_

 _lien du forum: https/m./forum/Plus-Ultra-Forum-Francophone-de-My-Hero-Academia/213718/ (dsl je sais pas comment insérer une balise ou jsp quoi d'autre plus sympa qu'un lien)_

 _Bonne lecture ! (et je suis désolée pour les fautes qui risque de trainer..)_

 **Jour 1 : FIN DES COURS**

Aizawa Shouta jeta un regard circulaire sur sa classe bien trop bruyante à son goût. Un peu lassé (il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi), il passa sa main dans ses cheveux corbeaux et soupira. Ses élèves étaient agités en cette fin de journée, mais il décida de les laisser tranquille pour cette fois. Il allait laisser Denki se faire molester par Kyouka qui se moquait gentiment de lui, laisser faire Eijirouu et Katsuki qui se criaient de dessus, laisser Minoru qui faisait des avances à Tooru ; après tout, dans une demi-heure ils étaient en vacances d'été, c'était bien normal qu'ils soient excités. D'autant plus que le temps était vraiment resplendissant.

Il observa le ciel vide de tout nuages, et ce dit qu'il avait bien envie d'être dehors plutôt qu'être enfermé dans la salle de classe. Enfin, il se dit qu'il allait avoir un mois pour profiter tranquillement du beau temps (de manière relative, puisque même s'il n'allait plus être prof il faudrait bien qu'il remplisse ses tâches de héros).

Il réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire faire à ses élèves durant les minutes de cours restantes, mais aucune idée ne lui parvint à l'esprit. Alors, en voyant Ochako ranger ses affaires, il se dit que peut-être, peut-être qu'exceptionnellement il pourrait les laisser sortir plus tôt. De plus, il fallait avouer qu'il était un peu fatigué de sa journée.

Alors Eraser Head se racla la gorge, puis:

\- Bon, étant donné que vous êtes intenables, et qu'il reste une demi-heure de cours, lança-t-il dans le brouhaha ambiant, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous --

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà des exclamations bruyantes résonnèrent dans toute la salle de classe. Il soupira lourdement, appuya ses mains contre son bureau puis relâcha ses épaules, et attendit que leur joie se calme un peu pour continuer.

Alors qu'un silence relatif se fit de nouveau, une voix que Shouta connaissait bien se détacha près de l'entrée de la salle.

\- Bonjouuur ! Fit la voix criarde de son ancien camarade aux cheveux dorés.

\- Present Mic ! S'exclama Izuku les yeux tout ronds.

\- Alors les jeunes ça boom ? Demanda Hizashi tout en pénétrant dans la salle en allant se poster à côté de Shouta.

Eraser Head l'observa quelques instants, ce demandant ce que ce guignol venait faire, puis il se rappela que pour lui aussi c'était les vacances ; il devait donc venir saluer les élèves. Il se contenta de l'ignorer avant de reprendre:

\- Bon surtout, n'oubliez pas que les vacances ne sont pas faites que pour s'amuser !, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, je compte sur vous pour revenir plus fort.

Il sourit légèrement (en réalité il était presque invisible), mais Hizashi le remarqua et lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour le charier. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Eraser Head lui offrit un regard meurtier.

\- Yeah Yeah Yeah, lança Present Mic d'une voix enjouée, il a tout dit ! Bonnes vacaaaances !

Les élèves se levèrent, puis d'une même voix ils laissèrent exploser leur contentement. Shouta arriva même à entendre Izuku crier "plus ultra" avant de voir Ochako le suivre le poing en l'air.

Il soupira, ferma le livre qu'il y avait sur son pupitre, et souhaita bonne vacances à ses élèves, lui aussi.

Puis dans la brouhaha ambiant, il quitta la salle de classe ; satisfait de son boulot. Il était sûr que ses élèves allaient encore progresser, et, quelque part, ça le rendait très fier.

Shouta se dirigea vers la salle des profs, bien décidé à s'offrir un début de vacances paisaible. Cependant avec Hizashi à sa suite, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le blond vient passer le bras sur les épaules de son collègue avant de rapprocher sa bouche dangereusement de l'oreille de celui-ci. Shota plaqua la main contre son visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? Demanda le brun dans un ton de voix indescriptible.

\- Vois-tu je voulais te demander un truc, répondit Present Mic, haussant un sourcil ; comme pour le narguer.

\- Hm.

\- Comme c'est le début des vacances, on voulait faire un truc avec les autres, Vlad, All Might, etc, expliqua Hizashi alors que les deux hommes traversaient les couloirs de Yuei.

Shouta tourna la tête en direction de son ancien camarade de classe, un peu septique.

\- Je sais pas, dit-il simplement.

Lui qui voulait se reposer, ça semblait mal parti. Enfin, il n'a qu'à refuser.

\- T'as pas intérêt à dire non, lâcha Hazashi avec un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. En plus on va dans le bar, tu sais celui ou on allait quand on était des rookies.

Fidèle à lui même, Eraser Head ne répondit rien. Aussi, il donna un léger coup dans la main du blond pour qu'il enlève son bras de ses épaules.

Finalement ils finirent par arriver devant la salle des profs, et Hizashi s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- A ce soir, dit-il à son ami un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui fit un signe de main, avant de se retirer sans plus de cérémonie, ce qui parut bien étrange aux yeux de Shouta ; mais il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, après tout, il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre sa manière de faire dans la vie quotidienne.

Il rentra dans la salle de classe en lançant un signe de main par dessus son épaule.

Et finalement les deux hommes savaient que Shouta viendrait au lieu de rendez-vous malgré ses remarques peu positives.

Cependant, Aizawa Shouta ne s'attendait surtout pas à se retrouver en tête à tête avec Yamada Hizashi, là, dans ce bar tranquille de leurs jeunes années en tant que nouveau héros, là dans ce bar où ils avaient passé d'innombrables moments gravés dans leurs mémoires.

 _Hizashi lui avait menti, et, quelque soit la manière, Shouta se vengerait._


	2. Jour 2

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent aux créateurs de MHA.

Note de l'auteur: Tout d'abord merci pour vos _reviews_ sur le premier chapitre, elles m'ont toutes faites énormément plaisir et m'ont beaucoup encouragées ! je suis contente que ça vous ai plu et j'espère que l'OS d'aujourd'hui vous plaira aussi :).

Il est particulièrement long, j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration jpp. Il fait 1000 quasi de plus que le premier :) En ce qui concerne la longeur des OS elle va vraiment variée même si je vais essayer de me fixer une moyenne de 1000 mots, histoire que ça ne soit pas trop long mais que je puisse développer le thème de l'OS de manière correcte.

En ce qui concerne le pairing de cette histoire, je l'aime pas forcément mais pour l'idée en question je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être sympa, sooo here we go :D

* * *

 _Jour 2 : En short et en t-shirt._  
 **Une baignade inopinée**

* * *

La jeune Ochako se tenait devant sa penderie, un doigt contre ses lèvres signe qu'elle réfléchissait durement. Ses camarades avaient prévu une sortie en ville dans la soirée, un truc tranquille où ils allaient manger un glace et bien rigoler ; et elle avait vraiment hâte. Tout le monde devait venir, sauf le garçon grognon qu'était Kastuki qui n'avait pas donner de réponse claire. Enfin, Deku lui avait dit qu'il allait sans doute venir "parce que malgré ce qu'il montre il aime sortir comme ça". Du coup elle avait été satisfaite.

Il avait beau avoir un caractère de merde, elle l'aimait bien Kastuki. Et ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il vienne (mais ça ses amies ne devaient pas le savoir).

Elle était en plein dilemme. Les filles de la classe A avaient bien dit que toutes les filles devaient s'habiller simplement. Alors, il tira une drôle de moue quand elle vit sa robe à fleur qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas la mettre, elle ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie "simple".

Le jeune fille se laissa tomber à la renverse, dos contre son lit, et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se prenait autant la tête pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Puis, quand les mots de Mina lui revinrent en tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de plaquer ses mains toutes rondes contre son visage brûlant. _Non, non, non,_ pensa-t-elle vivement. _Katsuki ne me plait pas_.

Pour se redonner contenance, Ochako se donna de légères claques contre les joues, avant de redresser en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est bon je vais trouver des habits corrects ! Dit-elle sur un ton motivé, sans penser à l'autre tête de noeud ! C'est parti !

Elle se leva et se retrouva de nouveau face à son armoire. Elle observa ses habits quelques instants, avant de remarquer le t-shirt rouge presque framboise qu'elle aimait tant. Satisfaite, elle l'attrapa et se dit qu'il ira à merveille avec un short et ses fidèles baskets.

 **.**

Ochako était accoudée à sa fenêtre quand le soleil commençait tout juste à décliner. Elle était sereine et heureuse ; elle avait vraiment hâte de s'amuser avec ses amis en dehors du cadre scolaire, et elle allait tout faire pour passer une soirée inoubliable.

Elle dressa tête face au ciel et ferma les yeux avant de sourire. Une légère bise lui caressa le visage, soulevant ses petits cheveux autour de son visage.

Mais bien vite sa tranquillité fut brisée quand on sonna à sa porte. C'était sans doute Momo et Mina, elles lui avaient dit qu'elles feraient un bout de chemin ensembles. Et effectivement, quand Ochako ouvrir la porte avant d'avoir attrapé sa sacoche à la volée, ses deux amies étaient souriantes sur le pas de sa porte.

Elles se saluèrent joyeusement, avant de finalement partir en direction du point de rendez-vous.

\- T'as bien respecté ce qu'on avait dit, lança Mina alors quelle marchait sur la bordure du trottoir, les bras écartés, comme pour garder l'équilibre.

\- Oui ! répondit Ochako rapidement qui l'imitait, je trouve que ce t-shirt me va bien, avoua-t-elle ensuite.

Pour toute réponse Mina lui offrit un pouce en l'air doublé d'un grand sourire. Momo quant à elle confirma ses dires, son t-shirt lui allait bien.

Soudainement, la jeune fille à sa peau rose se stoppa, et Ochako lui rentra dedans, ce qui s'ensuivit un coup de tête - relativement - douloureux entre les deux amies. Momo rigola un peu quand elles laissèrent échapper une plainte de douleur de concert.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrête comme ça ?

\- Ma chère Ochako, lança Mina sur un ton qui ne disait rien qui vaille, cette tenue devrait lui plaire.

Ladite Ochako fit un pas en arrière, le visage rougissant à vu d'œil.

\- P-Pourquoi t-tu dis ça ! C'est pa-as comme si je cherchais à lui plaire ! Dit-elle difficilement d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, sachant pertinemment à qui elle faisait référence.

La jeune fille à l'acide s'approcha un peu plus de son amie, jusqu'à prononcer quelques mots dans son oreille.

\- Et ce t-shirt, ce rouge explosif, c'est comme Ka-tsu-ki !, la taquina-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Aucun son ne put sortir de la bouche d'Ochako, l'embarra était bien trop présent pour qu'elle ne puisse prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. On aurait presque pu voir son âme s'échapper de son corps. Puis, voyant bien que son amie n'était pas à l'aise, Mina se mit à rire un grand coup, suivit de Momo - comme si elles voulaient détendre l'atmosphère.

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, Ochako se mit à rire elle aussi. Finalement, après avoir reprit ses esprits, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clarifia les choses.

\- Il me plait même pas d'abord ! Dit-elle, un moue boudeuse au visage, alors qu'intérieurement son cœur brûlait depuis que Mina ai exposé la possibilité qu' _elle_ puisse plaire à Katsuki.

Bien décidée à ne pas se prendre la tête avec la remarque de son amie, Ochako accéléra le pas, priant intérieurement pour qu'Izuku la fasse rire et qu'elle puisse se changer les idées.

 **.**

Quand les filles arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, tout leurs camarades étaient présents, et Ochako était contente de voir que pour tout le monde le short et le t-shirt était de mise en cette soirée doucement chaude.

Ils se saluèrent tous mutuellement, bien contents de se retrouver après avoir passé quelques jours sans se voir. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait ça magnifique, cette entente qu'ils entretenaient tous ensembles. Ils y avait bien quelques phénomènes qui brisaient un peu le tout, mais en soit le caractère de Kastuki n'était pas un problème : le truc, c'est qu'il se mettait tout seul en retrait. Par exemple, à ce moment-là, il était assis au bord de la fontaine un air dédaigneux au visage et qu'il n'avait pas saluer ses camarades.

\- Je vois que t'as fait l'effort de venir ! S'exclama Mina bruyamment.

Le concerné grogna un peu.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Tenya en secouant ses bras de manière dynamique.

\- Je veux une glace ! Lança Tooru, dont le t-shirt bleu semblait flotter non loin de Tsuyu.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent de-ci de-là, visiblement l'idée de la jeune fille faisait l'unanimité, et Ochako était contente ; c'était vraiment le début de soirée qu'elle s'était imaginé.

\- Ya un bon glacier quelques rues plus loin, proposa Eijirou un sourire aux lèvres, en plus elles sont très bonnes !

\- Tous en rang on y va ! Cria Tenya en agitant son bras en direction du trottoir.

Izuku et Ochako échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire suite au comportement de leur ami ; décidément, il prenait vraiment son rôle de délégué bien à cœur.

Rapidement, le petit groupe se mit en marche, guidé par Tenya et Eijirou. Ochako, à l'arrière avec son meilleur ami et ses camarades féminines bien trop bruyantes, jeta un regard à Kastuki qui était toujours assis au bord de sa fontaine, les sourcils froncés et les doigts accrochés au rebord.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, de ses cheveux clairs en bataille à sa chemise ample qui faisait ressortir sa peau joliment mélaninée.

Puis quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle leva les yeux en l'air furtivement, avant de se mettre à le regarder de nouveau. Cette fois, elle encra ses yeux noisettes dans l'incandescence des yeux de Katsuki ; et, inexorablement, elle s'y perdit quelques instants. Son cœur battait vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Elle aimait qu'il la regarde ainsi ; sans colère, ni haine, ni reproche ; ainsi, sans aucun jugement au fond de ses yeux flamboyants, juste un regard simple et profond. Ensorcelant.

Puis, comme l'instant ne pouvait durer éternellement, le garçon prit la parole (sans aucune agressivité alarmante, néanmoins).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes tête ronde ?!

Elle s'apretta à bredouiller quelques excuses quand Jiro vint lui taper dans le dos. Par chance, Ochako se rattrapa facilement, cependant elle s'était rapprochée de Kastuki. Et quand Mina la poussa de nouveau qu'elle comprit leur plan machiavélique.

D'ailleurs celle-ci lui offrit un clin d'œil et la poussa de nouveau, et ce fois-ci elle ne réussit pas à se rattraper.

Dans sa chute elle emporta Katsuki, et tout deux sombrèrent dans l'eau tiède de la fontaine.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un plainte de douleur, et se redressa rapidement pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle avait littéralement fait un plat, mais fort heureusement elle avait réussit à se rattraper grâce à ses poignets ; son visage était la seule partie encore sèche.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Hurla une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Si bien que ce ton ne lui disait rien qui vaille, si bien qu'elle n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder son ami qui devait être au moins aussi trempé que lui.

Dans son dos, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains pouvait entendre ses amies pouffer. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de les fusiller du regard. Qu'elles rigolent bien tant qu'il en était encore temps.

A côté de lui, Katsuki qui ne faisait que jurer se redressa avant d'essorer comme il pouvait ses habits trempés. Ochako lui osa un regard avant de s'excuser, et si elle avait pu elle l'aurait fait dans toutes les langues de la terre.

Kastuki ne répondit rien avant de sortir habillement de la fontaine. Il fut un peu surpris quand il entendit la voix stridente de sa camarade de classe.

\- Traîtresses ! Cria Ochako toujours assise au fond de la fontaine, en direction de ses amies qui étaient parties en courant pour rattraper le début du groupe.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se relever quand une main s'affichait devant son visage. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Katsuki lui tendait vraiment la main pour l'aider à se relever ? Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Bon bouges, grogna-t-il, j'ai pas ton temps, et tu ferais mieux de vite rattraper tes potes pour leur exploser la tronche !

Ochako pouffa, c'était plus fort qu'elle ; il voulait se donner cet air agressif qui lui allait si bien, pourtant ses paroles étaient toujours teintées d'un bon coeur. Un peu hésitante elle le regarda avec un petit sourire et lui souffla un merci.

Et, quand elle attrapa la main si tendrement chaude du garçon, et quand son cœur se mit à battre si frénétiquement, Ochako se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée pour Katsuki Bakugo.


	3. Jour 3

Disclamer: Tout les personnages ainsi que les lieux, l'univers etc pouvant être mentionnés dans cet OS appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

Note de l'auteur: Coucou ! Merci pour tout vos retours positifs ça me fait très plaisir !  
Aujourd'hui je suis de retour avec un de mes pairings favs du fandom, et avec un OS beaucoup plus court que le précédent :S Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Jour 3 : A la montagne._**  
 **Déboussolés.**

* * *

\- Bordel de merde ! Hurla une voix grave qui fit décoller tout les oiseaux de leurs arbres, on est-où ? On est perdu, bon sang !

Le jeune Kastuki Bakugo était sur les nerfs, là, au beau milieu de la montagne, perdu avec pour seule compagnie un vulgaire bout de carte, et son camarade de classe aux cheveux rouges, Eijirou.

Katsuki se retourna vers son petit-ami, les yeux plein de rage. Sérieux, comment ils avaient pour se perdre ? C'était pas les panneaux de direction qui manquaient pourtant !

\- Je pense que t'as pris le mauvais chemin, dit Eijirou d'un ton qui se voulait calme, pour ne pas énerver un peu plus son comparse.

\- Hein ? C'est toi qui a pris le mauvais chemin ! Remets pas tout le temps la faute sur les autres connard !

Face aux accusations - de toute évidence - fausses de Katsuki, Eijirou sentait poindre un bout de colère. Parce qu'après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si ils étaient perdus au beau milieu de cette foret, au beau milieu de cette montagne qu'il avait trouvé accueillante. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il se dit que finalement proposer ces petites vacances à son petit-ami toujours en pétard n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. Si seulement il avait su qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans cette situation fort embêtante, il serait resté au cœur de la ville qu'il connaissait bien.

Eijirou attrapa la carte des mains du blond, avant de lui indiquer un point sur celle-ci.

\- Au lieu de t'énerver pour rien, regarde, dit-il les sourcils froncés, on vient d'ici, normalement on devrait retomber sur nos pas si on continu et tourner à gauche après pur y arriver.

\- Y'a intérêt.

\- Puisse que je te le dit, lança Eijirou le sourire aux lèvres, fais moi confiance !

Katsuki ne dit rien et observa la carte à son tour. Il fit par soupirer et hausser les épaules. Son petit-ami avant sans doute raison, au final. Alors il décida de reprendre la marche dans le silence ; qui fut bien vite brisé par les babillements d'Eijirou. Mais il aimait ça, et même si jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute, il pourrait écouter son copain parler pendant des heures.

 **.**

C'est éreintés et non sans quelques plaintes qu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination.

Eijirou avait les yeux qui brillaient et la bouche ouverte béatement. Face à eux se déroulait un joli spectacle, et ils ne pouvaient détourner le regard. Une grande cascade dévalait les roches brillantes, parsemées de-ci de-là de de touches vertes qui accrochaient la lumière. L'eau limpide se déversait dans un petit lac à l'eau d'un bleu pur comme le ciel sans nuages. Et puis c'était silencieux, sauf les bruits de la nature se détachaient ; et ça rendrait l'endroit plus merveilleux encore.

\- C'est beau, lança le garçon aux cheveux rouges doucement.

\- Très.

Détournant les yeux du spectacle que la nature leur offrait, ils se perdirent quelques instants dans le regard de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eijirou se rapproche de Katsuki pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il l'enlaça, et le blond répondit à son étreinte aussi tôt.

\- Tu vois, ça valait le coup de m'écouter, dis Eijirou sur le ton de la taquinerie.

Katsuki grogna un peu, et Eijirou rigola doucement tout contre lui.

\- Si on avait continué à suivre tes directions on serait peut-être encore perdus à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tu veux te battre ? Demanda Kastuki qui tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son copain.

Mais celui-ci le serrait fermement d'affection.

\- Non, pas maintenant.

Il le fit basculer doucement contre l'herbe fraîche et positionna au dessus de lui, un grand sourire sur son visage rayonnant. Katsuki se laissa faire, et profita de la fraîcheur du sol un peu humide contre sa peau transpirante. Il offrit même un petit sourire à Eijirou ; ce sourire si particulier dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Tu vois que tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent Katsuki, souffla le garçon aux cheveux rouges contre le cou de son copain, avant de déposer une série de baisers sur la peau tendre.

\- On verra crétin.

Eijirou le regarda, puis un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur la toile qu'était son visage ensoleillé - taquin cette fois-ci.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

\- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi, lança Katsuki en plantant ses yeux dans le regard de son copain.

Et Eijirou l'embrassa amoureusement.

* * *

vraiment pas satisfaite de la fin ahah à la prochaine


End file.
